My Fallen Angel
by Chaxra-san
Summary: UPDATED 11'th Sep! When Xion joins the Organization, she meets the most antisocial member Saix, She falls in love with him shortly afterwards, but will she be able to win his nonexistant heart? OCxSaix, LarxenexMarluxia, chara death later on. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

My Fallen Angel

Chapter One - The Open Door

_By Chaxra-san_

This is a XionSaix fic. Xion is mine, so don't steal her! Saix belongs to Disney and Square. Oh how I wish he were mine. The bit in italics at the start is completely made up by me. It's not from a song or anything... Meh. Tifa belongs to Square. Xion's description will come next chapter.

* * *

My name is Xion. This is my story.

* * *

_You reside in the darkness, away from the light that harms you. You think that if you go to it, that it will blind you, drown you forever in your sins. But you hide yourself from the truth. The light that hurts you is also the light that will heal you. Come with me..._

_We'll go together_

_Falling forever_

_Hand in hand_

_Through the crimson sky._

_Wiping away our fears_

_And all our tears_

_Stains of the past_

_Washed away._

_No matter how long it takes_

_We'll wait for the new dawn_

_That melts the snow away_

_And sets us free._

_Soon I know you'll see_

_That there is more to this life than darkness_

_And I know you'll look up and smile at me_

_Finally unbound from those chains of grief.

* * *

_

XION

I stagger sideways, colliding with the wall. I am still dazed from your attack. But who are you? You're wearing a black cloak, which is very soft. I know this, because for some reason, I'm wearing one too. You have spiky blue hair that reaches your shoulders. You have amber eyes, and an X shaped scar on your forehead. I could have sworn that you have pointed ears as well.

I grope along the wall with one hand, using it to support myself. I am in a tunnel, in a place I don't know. I use my free hand to grip my stomach. I can feel blood oozing through my fingers. I stumble out of the end of that cursed darkness, into the light. It's so bright that I pull my hand away from the wall to cover my eyes. A stupid mistake. I collapse to my knees. I distantly hear someone asking me if I'm okay. It is a man's voice, but it's not yours. Yours is deeper, quieter... _colder. _I nod my head slightly. "Are you sure?" came the voice again. I nod again.

"Well... Alright then. You look after yourself now," he said. I hear his footsteps moving away. I don't think he could see the blood from my injury against the black of my clothes. I stay there, unmoving. Now the only thing I hear is my breath catching in my throat.

I feel someone pulling me onto their lap. I open my eyes slightly. I'm surprised to see you there, kneeling next to me. I seem to be paralysed now from blood loss. Suddenly you raise your hand. I flinch, fearing that you will hit me, but the blow never comes. Instead, you start stroking my hair. All my thoughts of defiance vanish as I gaze up at your face. A single tear runs down my cheek, and you gently wipe it away.

"You don't have to fight anymore. Just let go of everything," you whisper softly, all traces of hatred gone from your voice.

I shut my eyes again and allow myself to rely on you, as I slide back into the darkness.

* * *

I wake and find myself in darkness. I slowly sit up and look around, but I can't see anything at all. Silently I wonder if I had died. I stand up, preparing myself for pain from my wounds. Only, nothing comes, and I touch my stomach carefully. There is no ripped fabric, or slashed skin like before. I discover that I'm not wearing the black cloak I had been; instead I am wearing a dress. You are nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" I call into the space in front of me. There is no answer, and I step forward. As I do so, I realize that I'm standing in water, somehow not sinking. The water lights up under my feet, and the light spreads out, moving outwards in a circle. Beautiful white birds fly away and vanish; yet I don't know where they came from. The water still covers the floor, which has a colourful insignia on it. I know I've never seen it before, but it feels so familiar... I keep walking, until I see a white creature moving towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turn around to face it, half crouching as I glare at the only other sign of life since the birds. It's mouth appears as a zip opens on it's face, and it says,_ My liege, you have nothing to fear. We will protect you._

I let out a cry of surprise. I can't understand how it can talk to my mind like that. Then the thing moves, sliding forward gracefully on pointed white paws. It raises one arm and silently gestures towards a glass door in front of me. I think it wants me to go past the door. I reach for the handle and turn it. There is a soft click as the door swung open.

I passed through the doorway with my eyes closed, as if I was expecting some kind of attack. I open them again suddenly as a sharp smell of fire enters my nose. I stand staring in horror at the burning house in front of me. It's only then that I remember it as being my childhood home. I pull my gaze away from the terrible sight and I try to go back through the door, but it's locked now. I slowly turn back. A girl staggers forward. I run towards her, and catch her as she falls. We're both on the ground now. I recognize her. She's my younger sister, Tifa Lockhart. There is soot and blood all over her face, and I can see burn marks on her arms.

"Nio... Please don't let me die alone!" Tifa whispers, clutching my sleeve with tears pouring down her face.

I am crying too, and I hug her close to me. The fire races up the grass towards us, and soon the flames envelope us, dancing like messengers of death. Tifa goes limp in my arms then. I stare at her lifeless body with shock. I just sit there, even as the flames flare higher around me. I barely register the fact that they are not hurting me.

Small black shapes start to travel forward and encircle me, their movements jerky and un-coordinated as they begin to chant softly, while their yellow eyes glitter evilly in the glow.

_Hearts, hearts, a monster lies there, but only you, only you can it see? Let go, let go of life, deep in sleep, waiting, waiting, for a key? Where is a key hiding? In Kingdom Hearts...? _They whisper as they dance.

I don't understand them, nor do I want to. I don't feel anything now.

Something changes inside me. I rise to my feet in one fluid movement, and start to dance with the creatures. It isn't me moving, it's something else, the darkness that had been contained in my heart for so long, now overflowing into my mind. It's taking my soul, twisting it into something that I can't control, but I don't care anymore. All I know is that I want to let the things I'd locked away, forgotten and denied, all out. Somewhere in my mind, a voice tries to stop the invading shadows, but I push it away. I can only hear one voice now, calling to me, telling me to follow.

I start singing in a language I never knew before, and the flames consume everything around me, as my voice rises higher still.

"Lead me into everlasting darkness!" I hear myself say.

A shadowy figure steps forward. It smiles at me and says, _My child of darkness, come with me now. _

Then it's claws sink into my chest. I scream, but I can't move, and I can only watch as it rips my heart out. I sink to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

I can hear screaming distantly. Someone grips my hand, and says, "Shh, it's alright, you're safe now."

I dimly recognize your voice, but I don't know why you told me to be quiet. Now I realize that it was me screaming. I start sobbing, trying in vain to stop the tears flowing from my closed eyes. You prop me up slightly, and a wave of nausea crashes over me. Something cold and wet touches my mouth. It's water, and I drink it, all at once trying to un-dry my throat.

You pull the glass away and say, "Stop or you'll be sick. Now stay there a moment."

You lower me back down onto the bed, and I hear you get up and walk away. The door opens and shuts again. I lie there quietly, gulping mouthfuls of air. I don't open my eyes, I'm afraid that if I do, I'll be in another nightmare.

You come in again, this time with two other people.

"Saix. You said she was awake," says a smooth male voice to my left.

"She is, Vexen," comes your reply.

I wonder, is that your name? Saix?

The one called Vexen moved closer. I hear a clinking sound and then he says to me, "Relax your muscles. It makes it hurt less."

He then sticks something sharp in my arm. I moan and try to move away, but you stop me.

"Hold still," says Vexen irritably.

Finally, after what seems like ages, Vexen pulls the needle out of my arm.

I open my eyes a little bit, and see you on my right, holding my hand. Vexen is somewhere to my left, at a bench. His back is turned to me, but I can see his long dirty blonde hair. The last person steps forward and speaks to me for the first time.

He is taller than you and Vexen, and has tanned skin, and orange eyes. He has long silver hair that is even spikier than yours.

"My name is Xemnas. I am the leader of Organization 13. You are currently staying in our residence at Castle Oblivion. Since you no longer have a heart, you are a Nobody, like us. Will you join us so you can get your heart back?" he asks.

"Yes," I find myself saying.

"Good. You should get some rest," he says and then walks out of the room.

You smile at me and then follow Xemnas.

Vexen simply says, "Welcome."

He then walks away, turns out the light and leaves.

* * *

ARGH! That is going to be HELL to print out... Goodness, that took 5 & a half hours to type. Reviews? Be nice, as this is my first first-person story. It will swap around with the alternate views of the other Organization members, mainly Saix. Heh... I'm really evil... HAH, DOOM!! The insignia on the floor is the Nobody sign, at the Station of Serenity. You all remember that, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - State of Mind

_By Chaxra-san_

I'm saying now, that last chapter was darned hard to write. I am now switching to use past tense, because it's impossible to always write in present tense. I am now obliged to describe Xion for you. She is the same height as Roxas, but a year younger, which makes her... uh, 14. DON'T HIT ME! Roxas is 15 in this story. As there may be another new character coming later... (That was a hint) and she (another hint for ya) has to be a teenager. Makes it more 'angsty.' She has short (Larxene's hair length) spiky hair. It spikes down if you're wondering... ah! Yes, it's like Riku's! But fluffier... There are two bangs at the front... and the colour is... (Brace yourself for impact) pink. Never fear! It's darker then Marluxia's, and it's not all that colour. Around the bottom edges and on her bangs it is the same colour as Naminé's. Yeah. Oh, her eyes are... blue. Yay for being unimaginative!

I'll stop rambling now!

Saix and Xemnas aren't mine, but Xion is, SO DON'T YOU DARE STEAL HER!

* * *

SAIX

I don't know why I smiled at you when I left. A thought floated through my mind. _Perhaps I feel affection for you?_

I brushed it away dismissively. I'm a Nobody. I can't feel anything.

Xemnas and I moved up the hall in silence for a few minutes. Then he stopped abruptly. I nearly walked into him, for I had not been paying much attention to where I was going. He turned to face me, and asked, "Saix? Are you feeling alright?"

I was surprised at the question.

"Of course, Superior," I replied.

Xemnas looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he said, "I would like you to be Xion's combat trainer when she has fully recovered from her injuries."

"Xion?" I asked curiously.

"The new recruit. I got her former name while she was asleep."

I nodded slowly.

"You're not alright. I can tell," said Xemnas suddenly, his voice hardening.

"I'm fine, really!" I said quickly.

"You're lying to me," hissed Xemnas as he shoved me against the wall.

He then pushed his face into my chest and hugged me.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" he whispered quietly.

I ran my fingers through his silver hair with one hand.

"I trust you more than anyone, Xemnas. It's just... I hurt her so badly..." my voice trailed off.

-----

(In future, this title will be 'RIAN' because I don't have the energy to type it all out again) Randomly Interupting Author's Note: This is NOT yaoi, Saix likes Xion, and it will stay that way. Anyway, even Xemnas needs someone to lean on every now and again, right? It's not my fault if I feel sorry for him...

-----

Xemnas raised his head slightly and fixed his amber gaze with mine.

"You had to, so she would come here," he said quietly.

I looked away. Xemnas reached up and touched the scar on my forehead.

"She'll forgive you, just as you forgave me when I wounded you," he said finally.

Then he let go of me and summoned a dark portal.

"Bye," said Xemnas mournfully before leaving, presumably back to his room.

I straightened my cloak and set off towards the Proof of Existence Hall. I wanted to find out more about your element and weapons.

* * *

Hmph. That was shorter than expected. Reviews?

**Chapter Three Preview:**

**I stepped forward and leaned over your shoulder. You jerked your head up in alarm as my shadow fell over your drawing. You stared at me for a moment before saying, "What brings you here?"**

**I couldn't help but notice that you sounded just like Zexion, your words quiet and carefully pronounced with no recognizable accent. _Maybe you two were from the same world?_**

**"Curiosity," I answer, smirking faintly at you.**

Oh, who has gone to visit the newest addition to Organization 13? Send me your guesses!

'Til next time! SAYONARA!!!


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers;

I am officially putting this story on hiatus.

It is because I now have Writer's Block, one of the most evil things known to man. ( And woman)

Well… that's about it. Feel free to start throwing things at me.

From your depressed author,

Chaxra-san


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Curiosity

_By Chaxra-san_

I'm not gonna ramble this time!

Saix walking past: Pff. You keep thinking that...

Me: RARR!!!

Behold, a really crappy update! (Still suffering from Specific-Story Writer's Block... wails)

Hmm... Who does Xion remind you of? coughNaminécough

Xion is mine! The other's aren't mine, they... blahdy blahdy blah. Oh, and the Lombax reference belongs to Insomniac! Subliminal Messaging! knalC & tehctaR yalp!!! --Said backwards equals... -- XD

AXEL

I stopped and looked through the open doorway. I had been wondering about the new girl for a while. You sat on the bed, a sketchbook on your lap and a pencil in your hand; with your pink and blonde hair falling over your face.

I stepped forward and leaned over your shoulder. You jerked your head up in alarm as my shadow fell over your drawing. You stared at me for a moment before saying, "What brings you here?"

I couldn't help but notice that you sounded just like Zexion, your words quiet and carefully pronounced with no recognizable accent. _Maybe you two came from the same world?_

"Curiosity," I answer, smirking faintly at you.

You cocked your head to one side and asked me my name.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Don't wear it out," I said, "Hmm, that's really good."

"What?" you asked.

I pointed at the picture.

"...Thank-you Ax-el," you said slowly, like you hadn't really known what to say.

I looked around the room. It was plain and undecorated; you obviously hadn't made any attempt to make it feel lived-in. It was also at a freezing cold temperature. _Vexen probably did something to it..._

"Why don't I heat it up in here with some flames?" I asked playfully.

"No!" you shouted with panic in your eyes.

"I kid, I kid," I proclaimed.

You didn't answer.

"Do you not like fire or something?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to you.

I was determined to get you to say something, anything.

"...I'm scared of it," you said quietly.

"Really? Why?" I shot back at her.

"My sister and I died in a fire," you whispered.

"Oh... Oh hell, I'm sorry."

I instantly regretted teasing you.

"It's okay, Ax-el," you replied.

_Are you always going to say my name like that? _I thought to myself.

We had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes when I got an idea.

(Knowing Axel, it probably wasn't a good idea...)

"Why don't I show you around the castle?" I suggested.

"Vexen said I wasn't allowed to leave my room until my injuries healed..." you said uncertainly.

"Ah, what does he know?" I said, and stood up.

(Me to Axel: More then you, idiot!)

I summoned a dark-portal, and pulled you through it. I don't think you like that method of transport very much...

We arrived in Proof of Existence; after all, I didn't really know much about you, only what I've heard from the senior members. Apparently you're a real fighter.

You seemed to be surprised by how big the room was, which was quite funny to see.

I carefully pushed you towards the far wall, next to where Roxas's monument stood. (Hang, I don't know what those things are supposed to be called...) I stopped you in front of your monument. (Crap, I don't what it looks like either! Oh well, making up random stuff time!)

"Hmm..." I said, putting my hand in a mock thinking pose over my face. "It says here that you're title is 'The Forgotten Requiem', your element is Soul, and your weapons are chi-fans..."

You looked confused, so I decided to take you to meet Roxas. That is, if I can find him, which might be slightly difficult owing to the fact that he missing all the time. Xemnas is really protective over him, probably because he's Sora's Nobody, thus making also a Keyblade-bearer. Normally half the Organization is sent out to find him, which I think is pointless. Generally he just goes to Station Tower in Twilight, but lately he's just vanished, and I can't find him anywhere...

...And so we set off through another portal. Luckily enough, Roxas actually was in his room for a change. He was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, calling Planet Roxas!" I said jokingly and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ahaha, very funny, Axel," said Roxas sarcastically and sat up.

He stared at you for a few seconds then turned to me, with a questioning look in his eyes.

I grinned and flourished both hands in your direction.

---

XION

I silently watched the teenage boy lying on the bed. He looked about the same age as me, and judging by the way Axel was talking to him, the two were friends.

Roxas... That's his name. He had spiked-up blonde hair, that a lot darker then the streaks of blonde in my hair, and his eyes were bright blue.

_Like Mako... _I thought and shuddered inwardly.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Axel say my name.

"This is the new member of our dear Organization, Xion," introduced Axel, gesturing at me in an over-exaggerated way. "Xion, this is Roxas, number thirteen."

Roxas slid off the bed and stood up. He smiled at me, and then asked, "How long have you had to cope with Axel?"

I smiled back and answered, "Oh, not too long."

After Axel explained that he was showing me around, Roxas offered to come with us.

And so we continued to on our tour of the castle. I was amazed by the architecture of the place. Everything was white, and it made my eyes hurt after a while.

I sank back into my own thoughts as Axel started arguing with Roxas about something involving a 'Lombax', whatever that was.

---

ROXAS

I watched you as you walked along one of the many hallways in this place. You were very quiet, which was the complete opposite of Axel.

I sighed and once again told my best friend the right answer.

"Look, Axel, it's OBVIOUS that Sasha and Ratchet like each other!"

"But that's so weird!" protested the redhead.

"No, Axel. _You're _weird."

---

SAIX

I walked down the corridor, thinking about you. I don't know why, but I couldn't get you out of my head, and I felt very guilty for hurting you. Even though Xemnas had reassured me, I was still afraid that you wouldn't forgive me. No. Not afraid. Nobodies can't feel. We are nothing and should be nothing.

I heard the loud voice of Axel and the quieter, more reasonable tone that belonged to Roxas, and sure enough the pair came around the corner.

I had not anticipated seeing you with them.

Axel looked up and saw me, then swore under his breath.

"Number Fourteen. Why is it that you are not in your room where you are supposed to be?" I asked calmly.

You and Roxas both turned to look at Axel, who said, "Hey, I was just showing her around... Anyway, it's not healthy for someone to be locked up in a room all day."

"True, but in her condition it's worse for her health for her to be walking around."

"What do you mean, 'condition'?" asked Axel.

"She was injured after arriving in Twilight Town," I answered, not telling him that it was my fault.

Suddenly you moaned and doubled-over, clutching your head.

---

XION

I didn't really hear what you and Axel were saying.

Then my head started hurting, and I moaned from the pain of it. As I sank to the floor, I heard your footsteps running towards me before I fell unconscious.

_Falling..._

_Water. _

_I was in a small space, trapped inside surrounded by glass. There was water all around me, and I tried to peer through the glass, but couldn't see through the green haze of the liquid. I wasted no time wondering how I could breathe, and instead moved around a bit, but I found myself held back. _

_I jerked myself forward, and pain shot up my arms and my back. I cried out and an explosion of bubbles burst from my mouth. I twisted my head around and saw the tubes connected to me all over my body. _

_My eyes widened at the sight and I started thrashing around, attempting to break free from the tubes. I screamed in agony, or tried to, but my prison silenced the sound._

_Then I could see a dark silhouette of a tall man standing in front of me, on the other side of the wall._

_I pushed my hands against the glass and looked closely at him, but I still couldn't see anything properly. _

_Then the man started saying something to me, his voice cold, yet the way he was talking sounded similar to the way that a person would talk to a small animal._

_"Oh, are you awake already? That's not very good... I'll just have to make you go to sleep again, alright?"_

_I tried to yell, "NO!" at him, but it didn't work. He walked to the left side of the tank I was in and touched something I couldn't see._

_A pale white gas came floating down into the water, and I realized that it was a drug of some kind._

_I held my breath, but the gas was being absorbed into my skin, and I was starting to feel woozy from lack of oxygen. Then I ley out an involuntary gasp and the mixture of the white gas and water poured into my mouth._

Please... Let me go... _I thought as my eyes shut once more._

---

Yay, chapter three!

It is now very late at night, and I will now stop typing and go to bed, lest I faint at the computer.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 4

My Fallen Angel

_By Chaxra-san_

_---_

Hey, sorry I've been a while... But I had the evil Writer's Block again! (Yes, I do seem to get it an awful lot... It must like me...)

Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter, and hopefully I will get another chapter of Organization Idiots, Snowflakes and WTF Sirs as well... After all, now it's the holidays for us New Zealand kids! Oh yeah, also... I am now officially 13 years old... XD

Thanks to Denkigaku, for PRESSURING ME TO THE POINT OF SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF to do this chapter, and to Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever, HyperShadowGirl11228, Lunar Flower Kunoichi, and of course, my good friends in Wild Fantasy for putting this on story alerts!

Yes, and I am fully aware of Saix's slightly incorrect personality, although really, men are clueless when it comes to telling people how they feel, and Saix is one of the ones who get nervous around girls they like... Don't worry, I'll be trying to fix him soon. No offense to Saix, or any guys that are reading this--

Chaxra: chokes on coffee

Me: ...

Chaxra: What kind of insane MAN would read this?! It's obviously a GIRL'S story!!

Me: Good point... NOW, BACK TO WORK, SLAVE!!!

Chaxra: That's what you tell your muses...

Muses: Don't we know it...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Final Fantasy related. The only things I own are Xion and this story.

* * *

Chapter I-Can't-Remember-What-Number-It-Is:

XION

I woke up fighting for air, thrashing against the heavy weight of the material covering my body. I sat up and threw the blankets off me, then looked around the dark room.

It took a few moments to realize that I wasn't in the laboratory of my nightmare anymore. I lay back on the pillows with a loud thump, my hand against the place where my heart used to be.

I heard the door opening, then footsteps coming towards me, and they stopped when they reached the bed.

I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep in the hope that the person would leave. Then the mattress to the side of my torso went down slightly as the person sat next to me.

We stayed there in silence, neither of us moving. I opened one eye slightly to see you sitting facing the wall. I couldn't see much of your face because your hair was covering it.

As if sensing my movement, you turned your head towards me in an instant. I knew I couldn't keep up the ruse (That is such a weird word) of being asleep anymore, so I sat up a little and matched his amber stare.

"...You're awake," you said after a while.

I nodded and shifted over to you a bit. You seemed a bit uncomfortable by my closeness, so I didn't go further.

---

SAIX

I watched the girl next to me carefully. I don't why I keep coming to see her, but I do...

Then she shot forward and grabbed me. I flinched at the sudden contact, as she buried her face in my arm. I could feel something wet soaking through my sleeve, and I realized that she was crying.

Awkwardly I put my free arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer.

"Honestly, Saix, you're making me think that you _like _making girls cry..." came the familiar voice of Xigbar from the doorway.

I glared at him, and growled, "What is it?!"

He held up both hands in mock surrender and answered, "Hey, hey, I give. Superior sent me to bring her to up to the meeting room, but instead I found you here..."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped both arms around you, then picked you up effortlessly.

I walked out the door with you, trying not to get annoyed by the stupid grin on Xigbar's face.

---

XIGBAR

I grinned at Saix as he passed, holding the girl in his arms. The look he threw me didn't put me off, and I pushed off from the doorframe with one gloved hand.

I followed after Saix down the hall, taking delight in teasing him about him being so comforting towards the girl.

"Aw, isn't Mr Saix nice?" I asked Xion, who I couldn't see from my position behind Saix.

"Shut... up... Xigbar..." Saix said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, you know you have a soft spot for her!" I said and in response, Saix spun around and gave me a glare that would freeze even Axel.

...Which of course only made my grin wider.

---

SAIX

I was quickly growing more irritated by the second, and I think you noticed, because you reached up and touched my cheek for a moment before leaning your head back on my chest again.

For some reason that calmed me slightly, which I was glad of, because I didn't want you to see me in Berserk Mode, and I didn't want to hurt you again.

Xigbar stopped annoying me after that.

---

XION

I looked up at your face as you carried me down the hallway.

(RIAN: I hope you remember what that stands for... Anyways, if you're wondering why they don't use a portal is... uh... I don't know, but... ah. Saix doesn't have any magic left. That works. And Xigbar wouldn't _dare _offer to open one for them, because he's having far too much fun ticking off the Lunar Diviner)

I noticed that you always try to hide away all of your feelings, like they'll hurt you. Xemnas says we don't have emotions, and so does Vexen, but I don't believe them. I know I still feel.

Then Xigbar caught up with you, which would've been hard, because you were walking very fast, and I finally saw his face.

He had long black hair that was streaked with white and tied back in a pony-tail, which made me nervous because it reminded me of _him_. He had a black eye patch over on eye, and his other eye was amber like your's. There was a scar on his right cheek that went from his jaw up to his visible eye. His ears were slightly pointed as well.

He made me think of the pirate movies that Tifa and me had used to watch when we were little kids. Afterwards we would always leap around the house, pretending to be pirates and fighting imaginary enemies. Sometimes a random target would be chosen as the enemy, such as a certain cushion, or more often, our big brother.

_Tifa and I were hiding behind the couch, seeking out 'enemies', and being rather unsuccessful at it. _

_"Look, here comes Nii-san!" whispered Tifa excitedly._

_"A new enemy!" I declared. "Prepare for attack!"_

_"YAAAAAHHHH!!!" we yelled at the same time as we jumped out from the couch and tackled Nii-san as he walked past._

_He seemed to be quite alarmed that he had just been jumped on by two six-year-old wannabe-pirates._

_"AH! What are you two up to now?!" he asked._

_"We're being pirates," I explained._

_"Arr!" added Tifa._

_Nii-san laughed and loosened our grip on his clothes._

_"Well why don't you be pirates _outside_? I for one don't want to have to explain anymore broken pottery..." he said._

_Tifa and I both pointed at each other at the same time and said, "Her fault!"_

_We stared at each other for a moment, then raced outside._

_"A BATTLE MUST BE FOUGHT!" cried Tifa._

_"YES, WE MUST SETTLE THIS IN WAR!" I agreed._

_"Such violent children..." sighed Nii-san._

I smiled at the memory and Xigbar saw it then winked at me.

Then you stopped in front of a door at the end of yet another white corridor.

Xigbar opened the door and went through.

You put me down and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Yah, that wasn't supposed to cut off there, but it was so long that I didn't think you guys would have a long enough attention span...

Could I please get some more reviews?! 'Cos if I don't get anymore, it puts me off some, and also, when I do get them, it makes me more inclined to do something about the story!! R&R!!!!!

There should be another chapter up relatively soon, but I'll be going away for a while, so it depends on you guys' support to make me go faster!!


	6. Chapter 5 Mwah

My Fallen Angel

_By Chaxra-san_

Chapter Just-after-the-last-one

---

I swear, I honestly don't know what number chapter this is... -dies- There's lots of POV switching around in this chapter, just warning y'all...

Lol, anyway, thanks to all these people: Wild Fantasy (My love goes out to you, guys! BTW, Fran, is DreamGirl still glomping Axel? If she is, then he's probably dead by now...), Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever ('Cos you're just awesome like that), Denkigaku-chan (Who is now officially 13 and is going to join the site!! WOOT!), Cori Rain (Thankees so much!), NuthinButHuman (Sir, yes, Sir! Or is it Ma'am? Lol), HyperShadowGirl11228 (Thanks so much), LOTRchic (Omg, you reviewed all the chapters!! YAY!! -hugs you-) and my newest reviewer, chainxofxmemories! (-squee-)

Yesss so there is more news at the bottom!! Love ya, guys!

-Standard disclaimer applies-

AXEL

"Aww, isn't that cute... little Xion trailing along after our Lunar Diviner..." I whispered to Demyx, who was sitting next to me.

Demyx gave me his 'huh?' look, then looked towards the door at the other side of the room.

"Oh, that's her? The new one? She really doesn't look too sure of herself, does she?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, she's really shy. Plus Saix is quite protective of her. Who would've thought it?" I said with a grin.

---

XION

I followed you as you walked into the room. Which was full of people.

I recognized Axel, who was whispering to someone next to him. Xigbar had already sat down, and was leaning back in his chair. He said something to the person next to him, then laughed quietly. The other shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Go sit next to Xemnas," you said and pointed towards the other side of the room.

I nodded and went around the back of the chairs up to the top of the long table.

_I have to sit next to Xemnas!? It would be fine if it weren't for the fact that I'm really scared of him! ...Figuratively, I guess._

As I got closer, I saw that Roxas was on the other side of the empty space that was obviously meant for me.

_Thank goodness, it's Roxas!_

---

ROXAS

I looked up as Xion got closer, and I noticed that she seemed relieved to see me. It was probably because she has to sit next to Xemnas.

Across the room, Axel was grinning insanely for no apparent reason.

I smiled faintly at Xion as she sat down next to me, and she moved slightly in her seat so she was further away from Xemnas, who was looking down at her with his usual piercing gaze.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"There... Are a lot of people in here," said Xion nervously, as the senior members were all gazing at her curiously.

"Yeah, this is the whole of the Organization," I said.

She looked up at Xemnas, who was now talking to Xigbar, then back to me. I leaned sideways so I was closer to her.

"Don't worry about Xemnas, I've survived sitting next to him for all this time..." I whispered, hoping it would reassure her.

Then Larxene poked me hard in the shoulder.

"Ow... Hey, what was that for?!" I asked, turning to look at the Savage Nymph.

"Who's the girl?" questioned Larxene.

I sighed. _She's always so to the point..._

"Number XIV," I replied and rubbed my shoulder.

Larxene suddenly twisted so she was facing me fully, then reached across in front of me and tapped Xion on the shoulder.

_Oh, thanks for saying 'excuse me', _I thought sarcastically as Xion jumped and looked at Larxene.

---

LARXENE

God, is she nervous! Heh, quite different to myself when I joined.

"Hi, I'm Larxene. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Um, it's Xion," she answered.

"Good to have another girl around the place. Most of these guys don't know their right from their left, if you know what I mean," I said and nodded my head in Xigbar's direction.

Xion smiled, warming up to me quickly, and whispered back, "Especially Axel! That idiot walked into a door when I was with him!" (Sad, but true)

"You wouldn't believe what he's like when he's asleep. He's like a hibernating grizzly bear! And then there's Xaldin, who actually _looks _like one," I said.

---

SAÏX

I was watching Xion, who was talking with Larxene, with Roxas in the middle, a put-out expression on his face.

Axel leaned his elbow on my arm and said with a grin, "Whatcha lookin' at, Saïx? Hmm?"

I shook my head and shoved him off me.

"Heh," said Axel softly, then whispered something to Demyx.

---

XION

Larxene was pointing out all the others that I didn't know, which was very helpful.

"The one fiddling with the cards is Luxord, then over there is Zexion... One who looks like a rock is Lexaeus (No offence to Lex fangirls; we all know how blatant Larxy is in expressing her opinion), grizzly-face is Xaldin as I said before, ooh, and mullet-man there is Demyx..." she said, then smiled at the man on the other side of her. "And thisis Marluxia. Mar, this is Xion."

Marluxia glanced down at me and nodded once, acknowledging my existence before continuing to watch Xemnas with an unreadable expression.

---

MARLUXIA

Hmm. She could be useful.

---

XION

_Wow... Marluxia is just like Xemnas! It's creepy... They both scare me!_

I looked up at Xemnas, who had cleared his throat.

"When you're quite done, we shall start. Although it is curious why exactly you seem to have so much to say, and yet you see each other every day," said Xemnas, his voice set on monotone.

We all shut up.

---

ROXAS

"Prepare for extreme boredom," sighed Larxene and leaned back into her seat.

I know what she means. Meetings are probably the most mind-numbingly boring things I have ever been forced to endure. Except maybe that mission with Xaldin a while back. That man never says a word...

"As you may have noticed," Xemnas's voice cut through my thoughts. "there is a new Nobody in our presence."

Everyone's attention was switched to Xion once more, whose cheeks were now glowing a faint pink. (Not _those _cheeks, lol)

"This is number XIV, Xion," said Xemnas and looked down at Xion again.

---

XION

There was an expectant silence following Xemnas's announcement.

"Um... Hi?" I said uncertainly.

The guy called Luxord leaned forward slightly and asked me, "Do you, by any chance, play cards?"

NOBODY'S POV (Oh hah hah)

"Number X, save it for later," sighed Xemnas irritably.

"Merely an innocent question..." the gambler muttered and shuffled the cards before sending them up his sleeve with a flick of his gloved hand.

"Has she proved her worth? She doesn't look like anything useful to keep around," commented Vexen.

"What do you expect? Our dear XIV's a girl, after all, " Axel added.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Larxene hissed.

"You're excused, Lady Larxene, you're as good as any man..." laughed Xigbar.

Roxas shifted sideways after he felt the static rising from Larxene beside him.

"I'd prefer to be thought of as a female, if you please." Larxene then smiled nastily at Axel. "Anyway, women are much more intelligent than men. Or maybe you were too occupied with watching Roxas's ass to notice the obvious?"

Both Roxas and Axel's faces coloured to a shade reminiscent of the pyro's hair. A few other members sniggered and Demyx said simply, "Ouch."

"You are such a bitch!" spat Axel.

Larxene put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Bitch. _DICK_-tionary definition two; a spiteful woman. Hmm... Yep, that's pretty much me, thanks for that, Axel."

Axel growled, and was about to retort when Xemnas interrupted him.

"That's enough. Xion, why don't you 'prove your worth' as Vexen put it?"

Everyone's attention flicked back to Xion once more.

"Well... All I can say is, um, I'll try and do anything I can to help all of you- I mean, us, get our hearts back. ...Because I think if we all work together, then we can do it," she replied hesitantly, hoping that she had said the right thing.

Axel rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Luxord clapped slowly a few times before remarking, "Well said, love."

_'Love'?! _Thought Roxas, and gave Luxord a 'I've-been-here-a-looong-time-and-I-still-reckon-you're-a-crazy-guy' stare.

Zexion glanced up, his gaze fixed directly at Marluxia and put in quietly, "Agreed. It really wouldn't be pleasant if anyone were to, say, _betray us. _Was it enough to settle your doubts, Vexen?"

The blonde scientist shrugged. "I don't know. Think what you will, I, however, will wait for the results before deciding anything."

"You really don't like her, do you?" asked Xigbar.

Vexen shot a glare at the older man and replied shortly, "No, I do not."

"Not that this conversation isn't interesting," said Xaldin for the first time. "but could we get on with this, Xemnas?"

His voice was low, and he had an accent that Xion couldn't quite place.

Xemnas nodded gratefully at the lancer. "Of course."

XIGBAR (Present tense, for the rest of this chapter)

I sit back and lazily blink a few times as the usual meeting talk begins.

Overall, it's been pretty standard so far; Larxene and Axel bitching at each other, me and Luxord pitching in occasionally, Marluxia looking like he's plotting to kill us all in our sleep, Zexion and Lexaeus silently observing all of us with Vexen's complaints and dislike of the neophytes obvious, and the rest of us watching until one of the original six pleads with Xemnas for it to be over and done with.

Yup. Normal, aside from the addition of young Xion.

She's certainly an interesting kid, and I find myself briefly wondering if she'd end up like Naminé.

Mn, Naminé... She's a lost cause, really.

A Princess of Heart's Nobody, which is a mystery in itself, plus the ability to screw with the memories of Sora and those, as Zexion might say, _affiliated _with him? Hah. Simply puzzling.

I decide to play my usual meeting game, which I affectionately named 'I'm Going To Die Of Boredom If I Don't Find Something Better To Do Soon Game'.

I really should get a shorter name for it.

Basically, I take the last letter of each member's name, and come up for a word beginning with that letter that is their current mood/something along the lines of the former, and then get more random words using the last letter of whatever I came up with for the mood-word as well. Then I try to pay attention until the meeting's over.

It's not much, but hey! I'm a crazy old guy, with nothing to kill the lack of excitement in this world, so what else can I do but make up random crap in my head? (XDD)

It's more interesting than pretending that I'm listening.

So, Xemnas is first.

'S'... for 'Successful', because he has been successful in his bid to make us brain-dead during this meeting.

Random words starting with 'L' because I want to use 'L' words for no apparent reason? Lasagne, laziness, lounge, lizard, lady, luncheon.

Then is me.

'R' for 'Random', obviously because I'm obviously feeling random at the moment.

'R' words are road, roach, radiation, race, ravioli, replaceable, repeat, right.

Xaldin...

'N' for... Um... 'Negative'? Well, he is kinda pessimistic sometimes...

'N' is Naminé, nest, nearby, Nirvana, news.

Vexen, who is looking annoyed. But doesn't he always look like that?

'N' again, that would be 'Narky'. I don't know who the hell came up with that word, but it fits Vexen somehow. I have no idea what it means...

'N' is... You know, I have a surprisingly limited collection of words starting with 'N' in my vocabulary. Noun, never, noodles, nope.

Lexaeus. God, for a moment there I forgot who came first, Zexion or Lexy over there.

'S' is for 'Silent'. Fitting, no?

'S' words. Well, there's shit, for one, then spaghetti, salmon, Superman, spiders, soprano.

Zexy! Me and Luxord still call him 'sexy Zexy'. We have ever since that time where we got really drunk... Those were the days.

'N' for the, what, third time? 'N' for Zexion equals... 'Normal'. Sometimes I think Zexion is the most normal person around here, aside from Roxas...

'N' words are... Natural. Hey, I didn't specify how many words, did I?

Saïx.

'X' word. Seeing as 'Xylophone' technically isn't a mood, I'm pretty screwed. Shit. Right, this is when I cheat. We now use the letter... 'I'! After all, it is the most fancied up letter in his name. 'I' is for 'Irritable'. Too true, I have proof from the events before this meeting.

'I' words are iguana, igloo, ill, illusion, illustrious, intelligent, interested, investment, illogical.

Meet Axel, our resident attitude-problem pyro! -Got it memorized?

'L' for 'Longing'. To get back at Larxene, naturally.

'L' words; lucky, lake, leek, leak, Larry. (Don't ask)

Damn, I've got that song in my head again... It's pretty good, though. It's kinda Larxenesque, in a way.

_'I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we overload_

_When I thought he was mine,_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free,_

_I told him I can't lie,_

_He was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Ooh, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Ooh, I never meant to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cos I got him where I want him right now,_

_And if you could then I know you would_

_'Cos God, it just feels so good...' _('Misery Business', Paramore. Awesome song, look it up on YouTube with Kingdom Hearts, there's a good LarxenexAxel AMV with it up there)

I get distracted really easily, don't I?

Now I'll see if there's anything worth listening to.

I lean over to Xaldin and whisper-ask in his ear, "Did I miss anything important?"

He rolls his eyes and whispers back, "You're an idiot."

I grin. "I know that."

AXEL

"Axel, teach Xion how to use Dark-portals tomorrow," says Xemnas.

Because I'm 'annoyed' right now, I will annoy Xemnas back. I love my logic.

"Why can't someone else do it?" I ask in a whiney tone, trying not to smile as Roxas realizes what I'm doing and puts his head in his hands.

Next to him, Xion gives him a curious look.

"Because, Axel, I want you to. I am your superior, you recall?"

"Do you feel satisfied after making my life miserable?"

"You can't be miserable, VIII. Or have you forgotten your lack of heart?"

Ooh, numbers. Now we're getting serious.

"It's still not fair. Got it... _Memorized?_"

"Shut up, VIII."

I punch the air triumphantly and yell, "I WIN!"

There's silence for a moment, in which most of the Nobodies in the room give me 'You're the most insane person I have ever met' stares.

"Axel..." Whoa, he sounds pissed off now. "You will shut up, now, and tomorrow you will do what I have asked of you."

I can't help it, really. It's in my nature. Alongside pyro and extreme laziness; there lies the 'talk back at any given chance' habit.

"Yes, of course, Superior-sir, I'll do anything for you, sir!" I say in a creepily happy voice before sitting back in my chair, closing my eyes half way and finishing off with, "Oh, sorry, for a moment there, I thought I was Saïx!"

I swear to God I can feel said Nobody's glare being directed at me.

To my surprise, Xion is talking suddenly. "Hey, Axel, it's a shame I don't have a pen on me..."

What?

Everyone gives her a 'what the hell?' look.

She continues, giving me an 'innocent' smile while fiddling with her sleeve. "'Cos then I could shove it up your ass. It might stop you from being such a bastard for a while, ne?"

I stare at her, lost for words.

I never thought that she could be that bold. Well, she certainly gets points for taking me by surprise.

It's not long before Larxene, Luxord, Demyx and Xigbar are laughing.

"Wow," I manage.

Saïx looks kinda startled, as does Vexen and Xemnas.

Zexion, Lexaeus and Xaldin all have soft smirks on their faces. I've known for ages that they hate me, so they're reaction doesn't really surprise.

Marluxia's eyebrows are raised, and he mouths 'Ouch' at me.

I glance at Roxas, and see that he's laughing too.

I can't believe him. I'm his best friend! Why the hell would he betray me like that?

My face darkens and I glare at him.

He looks up, and after seeing my expression his own turns guilty, and he looks away again quickly.

"This meeting is over," sighs Xemnas and promptly leaves.

The rest of us make our way out, either by going through Dark-portals or out the doors at the end of the room.

I choose to take the longer route, mainly so I can hopefully avoid everyone else for a while.

I ignore the comments of the other members, except when I see Larxene with her arm around the brat, Xion, saying, "Hah, you're my official partner in crime, kid."

Roxas is beside them.

I walk past them, purposefully bumping both Xion and Roxas hard on the way.

Larxene sends me her glare-o'-death and Xion gives me a hurt look.

She's not the one who just got his pride ripped to pieces in front of the people that he lives with. Oh no, _she's not the one who just got betrayed by his so-called best friend._

"Axel!"

That was Roxas. I act like I never heard him and keep walking. As soon as I round the corner, I teleport to Naminé's room.

Even though she's the one who really needs it, Naminé's real good at this counselling crap.

She looks up for a second, and after seeing my face she puts her sketchbook down on the table in front of her.

"What happened?" she asks.

I stop beside her, kneel on the floor and put my head on her shoulder.

"So much shit you wouldn't believe it…" I mutter.

"My sympathies, Axel. That was harsh," says Marluxia, who's just appeared in the room.

"Marluxia," says Naminé. "What happened to him?"

"Thanks for acknowledging my existence here, guys!"

"Oh, Roxas was looking for you, by the way…" says Marluxia offhandedly and then to Naminé, "Larxene and the new girl were giving him a hard time."

"Ah."

"That was an understatement…"

"When you're done wallowing in your self pity, Axel, you can thank me for convincing Xemnas to allow me to go on that mission to Agrabah that you were supposed to…" sighs Marluxia.

"…I love you," I say.

"Save it till you're drunk, pyro."

A raise my head and grin at him hopefully.

"Are you suggesting we're going to get extremely drunk tonight?"

"Damn straight."

"What is it with men and alcohol?"

Me and Marluxia look at Naminé.

"What ARE you?" Marluxia asks.

"Decent, unlike you two."

"That gets me deep, Nami, _real_ deep."

"Yeah, right." says Naminé and snorts.

---

If you're wondering why Namine and Marluxia get along so well at the moment, it's because this is before Chain of Memories, so they're still on pretty even terms.

Axel hates Xion... oo

Mm, Xigbar gets really distracted... Just like me, lol!

Okies, so the news is... Well, it's kinda old news, but still relatively worthy of being on this. I got a deviantART account!!! Woot!!! -dances-

Hopefully there will be more stuff up there soon, including some pics of Xion, so please look!

http://chaxra-san. (If it doesn't work, go to it from my profile)

Reviews?

::Chaxra-san::


End file.
